Seven Times
by SkittlesAndImagination
Summary: The six times Carmen fell in love with Johnny Taylor, and the one time she admitted it. Jarmen. Rated T for swearing in two or three later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The six times Carmen fell in love with Johnny Taylor, and the one time she admitted it._

The first time Carmen Howle fell in love with Johnny Taylor was in her third week of being at the Dumping Ground. She was 10 and so was Johnny.

Lily and her sisters had gone out to the park with Gina, and Carmen was stuck at home alone. She was sitting in the living room, alone, swinging her legs awkwardly. Johnny, being the kind hearted and curious boy that he was, went and sat beside her.

"Hi, Carmen." he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Johnny." she replied, smiling slightly.

"Where's Lily?" he asked.

"She went to the park with Poppy and Rosie." Carmen told him. "But now I have nothing to do." she sighed.

"Why don't you help me and Toby play a prank on Liam?" Johnny suggested.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't want to intrude..."

"Yeah, come on, it will be fun!" Toby agreed.

Johnny grabbed Carmen's wrist and gently pulled her along. They went and mixed eggs, flour, vinegar, pickles, and a load of other random things they found in the kitchen. Then, they went and positioned themselves outside a 12 year old Liam's door.

When Liam and Frank came out, they waited before throwing the substance all over Liam. It stuck to him like glue, but also went all over the floor, so when Carmen, Johnny and Toby tried to run, Carmen slipped and Liam saw her.

"You! I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, lunging for her.

"Don't! It was me!" Johnny said, helping Carmen up and standing in front of her.

Liam punched Johnny and Carmen pushed Liam. Before they could fight any more, though, Mike came along and pulled them apart. He took £15 from Johnny, Carmen and Toby's allowances and sent Liam to clean himself up.

Carmen went to walk back to her room - but not before she gave Johnny a hug.

"Thanks for that." she said.

"You're welcome." Johnny said. "Does that make us friends?"

"Yes!" Carmen agreed.

Johnny smiled, took her hand, and dragged her to his room.

"Here." he said, and he handed over a threaded bracelet. "It was going to be for Tee, but...it's too pink for her." he giggled. "I'll just make her another one."

"Thank you!" Carmen grinned.

Johnny kissed her on the cheek.

And as Carmen walked back to her room she remembered feeling fluttery inside when he did that.

Despite the fact that they were 10 and it had been clumsy and slightly awkward...

It still counted.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Carmen Howle fell in love with Johnny Taylor was when she was 12.

She'd been sitting in the garden, on the swing, frowning softly to herself and thinking.

"Are you okay?" Johnny frowned, going to sit on the swing next to her. The swing was huge and they were skinny, so they both fit on it easily.

Carmen shrugged. "I'm fine."

Johnny gave her a pointed look. He always knew when she was lying. Carmen sighed and looked down.

"It's just...everyone here has had their first kiss and...even Lily has. But I haven't. Why am I so different?" Carmen kicked at some leaves at her feet.

"I haven't had my first kiss either, you know. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with us. We just haven't found the right people yet, that's all. Or maybe we have and we're just waiting for the right moment to kiss them." Johnny hesitantly took Carmen's hand. "Don't think that it's you, okay?"

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?" Carmen asked, surprised.

"Why so surprised?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I mean...you're cute, funny, kind...I figured girls would be all over you." Carmen admitted, grinning slightly.

"Well, again, I'm waiting for the right girl and the right moment." Johnny shrugged.

"I think Lily fancies you, y'know." Carmen said.

Johnny shuddered. "Now that is scary." he said.

"Don't you like her back?" Carmen blinked. "Everyone reckons you should..."

"Nah." Johnny shook his head. "I know someone way better." he added.

Carmen tried not to look crushed. "That's good for you." she smiled weakly.

"Hey, Carmen?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah?" she looked away, then looked back at him, tucking some hair behind her ear and tilting her head just a little.

"You wouldn't get mad at me, right?" Johnny checked.

"Of course not. You're a good friend and I've got nothing to be mad at you for." Carmen grinned.

"You may do in a few minutes." Johnny said.

"Why?" Carmen shook her head. "I'd never get mad at you."

"Close your eyes. I have a present for you." Johnny grinned, getting up.

Carmen closed her eyes obediently.

A few moments passed, and nothing. Then, just as she was about to open her eyes...

She felt warm lips on hers in a soft, sweet, somewhat awkward kiss. Carmen was stunned but kissed back the way it felt natural. When Johnny pulled away and when Carmen opened her eyes, he was gone.

Her heart and stomach were doing that fluttery thing again.

And that was when she fell in love with him for a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Carmen fell in love with Johnny was on her 14th birthday.

She heard tapping on her window at 1AM and she groaned, sitting up in bed. She smiled weakly when she realized it was her birthday, and she went to her window. There, below, was Johnny, gesturing for her to come down.

Carmen put on some jeans and a jacket over her camisole. She zipped up the jacket, put on her trainers, tied her hair back, and went outside quietly.

"Johnny? What are you doing out here, it's 1AM!" she whispered, as she stood beside him.

"I know, but...it's your birthday." Johnny beamed at her. "We should do something special, while the others are asleep!"

"But..." Carmen trailed off. "You said yesterday that..."

"I wasn't gonna get involved. I know. But I had this planned." Johnny grinned and held out his hand.

Carmen grinned too and she took his hand, allowing him to lead her off.

They walked around town together, eating McDonalds at 1AM, window shopping...all sorts. Johnny bought her two cupcakes, and she shared them both with him. They eventually ended up sat on a bench, with Carmen curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." she murmured.

"Oh, almost forgot." Johnny reached into his pocket, causing Carmen to sit up. He brought out a small gift box. "Happy 14th birthday."

Carmen took the box and opened it. Inside, she found a silver charm bracelet, with a lot of different charms on it. For a moment, she was speechless. "Johnny..." she breathed.

"Here, let me help you." Johnny fastened the bracelet onto her right wrist, before smiling at her. "Knew it would look perfect."

Carmen smiled. She paused, then briefly brought her lips to his, but only briefly mind. When she pulled back, she saw Johnny's blush and dazed look.

"Thank you, Johnny. For all of this. It's really special." Carmen leaned her head on his shoulder again and he put his arm around her.

After a while, they walked back to the Dumping Ground, hand in hand, and he led her up to her room quietly.

"Goodnight, birthday girl." he whispered. Then, he kissed her softly.

Carmen smiled and when he pulled back, she was blushing. "Goodnight, Johnny. Thanks."

With that, they both parted and went their separate ways.

And suddenly, Carmen realized her heart had been pounding and her stomach had been fluttering for the entire time.

She was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time Carmen fell in love with Johnny was actually the same day.

She'd just come back from a party in town, and she and the Dumping Ground residents were heading home. They were laughing, chatting. Carmen stopped to look at a text from Lily. Realizing that the Dumping Ground were yelling at her to hurry up, she began to walk across the road, with her phone in her hand, smiling slightly. She was walking too slow, however, and soon a car that was way above the speed limit came whizzing around the corner.

There were screams and yells of "CARMEN!", but when she looked up she knew it was too late to move. Or, so she thought. Johnny grabbed her and threw her out of the way, rolling out of the way himself, as the car sped past and both teens were unharmed. If a little dazed.

"Johnny!" Carmen gasped, crawling to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, never mind me! Are you okay?!" Johnny demanded.

"Fine, fine. I'm fine." Carmen said.

"Why were you texting and walking?!" Johnny growled, getting up and helping her up too. "You could have died!"

"I'm...I'm sorry." Carmen murmured. "Please don't be mad at me."

Johnny paused at the pleading expression on her face. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm not. I could never be mad at you." he whispered. Then, he grabbed her arm and led her back to the Dumping Ground. When the others bombarded them with questions, he rolled his eyes, smiled and put his arm around Carmen.

"We're fine." he said. "Right, Carm?"

Her heart fluttered. Carm. "Yeah yeah, we're fine!" she agreed, even though her heart was pounding and the butterflies were back.

They only got worse when Johnny hugged her, and then kissed her cheek, before walking up to his room.

Carmen was totally in love by now.


End file.
